


Too Afraid to Love You

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Based on the prompt "How can anyone not be afraid of love?"





	Too Afraid to Love You

Tamora made her way toward Niceland Apartments, dragging her feet over the blocky 8-bit grass. It was late, and she tried to be quiet as she walked through the halls so as not to disturb the slumber of the Nicelanders. She took in a deep breath before knocking on Felix’s door. Within seconds, the small handyman appeared before her as he opened the door. 

“Tammy,” he said, honestly surprised to see Tamora standing outside his apartment.

“You look tired,” she replied, noting the redness of his eyes.

“After you left, I…” he trailed off, searching for the right words. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, guilt washing over her. “Can I come inside?”

Felix stepped aside, allowing Tamora to walk past him into his apartment. After closing the door behind them, he joined Tamora on the couch.

“I came here to apologize,” Tamora began. “I shouldn’t have left like that earlier, it wasn’t fair to you.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Felix responded.

“For what?” Tamora asked, genuinely shocked that Felix had felt the need to apologize to her. “Saying ‘I love you?’ For most people that’s a good thing, not something to apologize for.”

“I knew you might not take it very well and I said it anyway,” he replied, looking down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. “If I hadn’t said that to you, you wouldn’t have gotten upset and left. It’s all my fault.”

“Felix,” she said softly but sternly, gently placing her hand over his. “What happened earlier was not your fault. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me how you feel. Yes, relationships are a little harder for me, but that doesn’t mean you should have to walk on eggshells around me.”

Felix relaxed, returning Tamora’s gesture by gently clasping her hand in his. She squeezed his hand, the tiniest hint of a smile playing at her lips. 

“I am sorry for running out on you before,” she said. “When you told me you loved me, I didn’t know how to handle it. I guess I was scared.”

“I was scared, too,” Felix admitted. “I’ve wanted to tell you that I love you for weeks now, but I always chickened out at the last minute.”

“Really? You always seem so sure and confident about your feelings,” Tamora replied.

“I’ve always been sure about my feelings for you, but it’s still scary to love someone,” he answered. “You have all these feelings and you don’t know if the other person feels the same way… It’s a little bit terrifying if you think about it. How can anyone not be afraid of love?”

Tamora was taken aback by Felix’s answer. She had always been hard on herself for being afraid to let someone else in, but now she realized that even Felix had those fears. She leaned over and wrapped Felix up into her arms.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Rather than question her, Felix returned her embrace, nuzzling into her shoulder. They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of their entanglement. It was Tamora who eventually untangled herself from Felix, sitting up beside him.

“Maybe the next time this happens, we can try and talk it out,” Felix said softly. “I want you to be able to tell me how you feel instead of bottling it up inside. I care about you, and if you’re not okay, I want to know so I can try and help you feel better.” 

“I promise never to run out like that again,” she replied. “I want to be able to talk to you about how I’m feeling.”

“Good,” Felix responded. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Tamora’s ear. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.”

Felix stood up from the couch, moving toward his bedroom. Tamora stood to follow him, only to stop suddenly, contemplating something.

“What’s the matter?” Felix asked, concerned.

“Oh, nothing,” she answered nonchalantly. “It’s just that I’ve been thinking about it, and I’ve decided something.”

“And what’s that?” he asked.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
